walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Joyce (Video Game)
Joyce is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner", along with Vernon, Brie, Clive, and Boyd. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Joyce's life prior to the apocalypse. At some point, she had a child and was diagnosed with cancer. She was a member of a cancer support group led by Vernon in Savannah, Georgia, however, she still has active cancer inside of her, causing her immense pain. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Following the zombie epidemic, she, along with her support group, moved into Crawford, which, at the time, seemed like an ideal safe haven from Walkers. But Oberson tightened security, and partly lost his sanity, eliminating any liabilities within his group. Unfortunately, Joyce, being a cancer-carrier, was targeted along with her other support group members. Half of the members were killed, the others fleeing Crawford and creating their home in an abandoned morgue within the sewers of Savannah along with Vernon, Brie, Boyd, and Clive. After Lee arrived in search for help, she did not speak, being in much pain from her cancer. Clive was seen caring for her, assisting her in laying down in bed. He was very reluctant to see Vernon go to assist Lee in getting home, as Joyce was in very much pain, and he couldn't bear to see her that way. After Vernon returned, she disappeared with the others. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Following Vernon's return, he informed them of Lee's group's boat and how he planned to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, along with all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. Upon arriving, if any members of Lee's group were left behind, they were beaten by Vernon and Joyce, before being locked inside the backyard shed. If no one stayed, they will steal the boat and leave a note explaining their reasons. While the beating is taking place, Boyd and Clive will move the boat out of the shed. "400 Days" Joyce appears again along with Boyd and Clive and seem to have formed part of Shel's group. They are first seen listening to Becca playing the guitar and she later appears arguing with the group about the unknown survivor's fate to whom she suggests to execute because she believes strangers are the reason Brie and Vernon died. Afterwards, it is revealed that Boyd has died in the aftermath of deciding the strangers fate. When Roman tells Shel that he needs to talk to her about something important, Shel can ask Joyce whats going on, where she will tell Shel that Stephanie has tried to steal and escape the group. Her whereabouts are unknown after the end of Shel's story. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *She is the oldest survivor that Lee Everett encountered. *Joyce's name is first mentioned in the game by Clive if Lee lies that his group has medication. Clive will state that Joyce is in a lot of pain and that he can't bear to see her that way. *Joyce was given a voice for the first time in the DLC, 400 Days, although the character had already appeared in season 1. *Joyce is one of the few original season 1 characters to appear in further episodes/seasons. Others are Carley (Determinant), Doug (Determinant) (although both of them appear as corpses), Clive and Boyd.